Desires of the body
by Mizzthang
Summary: Well what if emmett had another girl? What if rosalie left but came back for her man? What if the more he loved her the more terrible things happened? Sorry I'm not good at summaries


**Niña me lo verá en aproximadamente un año o dos y entonces podremos vivir juntos, pero por ahora sólo...que te diviertas!**

**Si mama**

**My name is Desire and im part African and part latino. Even tho im part latino I have milk chocolate skin. I am 16 years old and was just adopted by the Cullen family. Miss James said I was very lucky because they're a rich family. I put on one of my favorite outfits, orange and white strip tank top, gray acid wash jeans, orange and gray shoes, orange earrings, jelly bracelets, silver ring that says love, silver heart with baby shoes in them, and my black leather jacket. **

"**Desire! The cullens are here for you!" Miss james called. I grabbed my phone and my bags and walked out the room I said bye to all my haters and friends. I walked out into the lobby off the adoption center and I saw a brown hair women, blonde man, blonde boy, brown haired girl, bronzed haired boy, a short girl, and a very muscular one just my type. All of them were looking at me.**

"**Dj speak.." Miss Jones ordered.**

"**Sup" I said. Miss James just got mad because she knew I wasn't cooperating correctly.**

"**Well hello my name is Carlisle my wife Esme our kids Edward, jasper, Alice, Bella, and Emmett." Carlisle said.**

"**Well let's take desirees bags out to the car" Emmett said but he said my name wrong.**

"**Its desire and o'kay." I stuck my ipod into my ears and took the smallest bags and Emmett took the bigger ones. Emmett showed me where to put the bags and he told me to get into the passenger seat. He was sexy as hell so I did as I was told. He started the car and I turned the station to 92.1 and Jennifer Hudson old song was on. That was my song so I started singing.**

**And you**

**And you**

**And you**

**Your gonna love..**

**MEEEEEEE!**

**Then the song went off. I looked at Emmett to see what he thought. He was just in shock.**

"**Are you gonna drive?" I asked.**

"**Oh yeas" Emmett replied.**

"**So by the way you're looking at me.. I have a feeling you think im hot right?" I asked**

"**Well yea" He said. I was trying to figure out why he was looking like that then the realization finally hit me. He is a vampire and im a vampire mixed with werewolf! It only seemed that he didn't realize it.**

"**Well you're going to have to work your way to my love" I said.**

"**We'll tell me about yourself desire" Emmett asked. **

"**Umm ok… As you already know my name is Desire, I'm 17, I am a vampire mixed with werewolf I hate people who think there the shit and there not. I would understand if you think you're the shit and are that I could deal with. So how about you?" I asked.**

"**Well I am Emmett I like sex and women" he said simply. I was shocked but surprised in how he just put it simply.**

"**Wow well maybe we can fuck every now and then" I said then I winked at him. **

"**Wow are you serious?"He asked in shock.**

"**Yea I have needs to!" I said like duh.**

"**So I heard from places that each Cullen has a mate at the school" I wondered.**

"**Yea and alice can see the future and all and she was like you're my perfect mate and stuff…" he said and wondered off the sentence. So I wonder what it will seem like if I had sex with him evry night I wanted and it and call him my boo and stuff.**

"**Well why don't we get together and have a relationship till we see how this works?" I asked because he is really sexy.**

"**Sure" He replied like wow really? I sat up and positioned myself into his lap while he was at a red light.**

"**I like to show my affection to my boyfriends early" I said then winked at him.**

**By the time we got to the house I was knocked out sleep in his lap. I was so tired after we was talking and stuff. It was dark at his house, I didn't realize he picked me up and my bags. He woke me up.**

"**Since we are together and stuff you can sleep in my room and you can put your pajamas on and stuff." He said with ease and turning the television on. **

"**Can I change infront of you?" I asked.**

"**Sure I don't mind see we are together and stuff." He said but didn't ever turn the his head from the television. You see my breast are a 36 DD so they are huge in a way. So I took my shirt off I had on and black lace bra with green hints and I had on a lime green thong that said im taken in the front. My bags were by the bathroom past da tv and everything. I switch when I walk and my botty giggles and its annoying cause boys always looking. So I was walking past Emmett and he was just starring until he hit me on the ass. I started giggling and stuff. I jumped on him and he brought me to the bed and under the covers. He started tickling me and I started nibbling on his neck. Then there was a knock on the door. I quickly put my bra back on and sat up. It was Edward being nosey.**

"**Were having a- damn! I mean were having a family night" he said and he just closed the door embaressed. I didn't want to family night with my jamys because it was a little girl down there that was about 15 so I just put on my dark blue booty shorts, a pink silk camisole and my lady bug slippers. I combed and brushed my hair and just put it in a pony tail. My hair is really long and it reaches the middle of my back in a pony tail and its really thick. By that time Emmett had on a **

**Steelers shirt and some sweat pants. I started to go open the door when Emmett stoped me and told me to get on his back. That's just what I did. When I got on his back he ran downstairs and everybody was just looking. I didn't care because I like attention. I got off of Emmett's back and he sat down in the arm chair and I was going to sit in another but he sat me on his lap and I just got comfortable. I laid my head on his chest and since im part werewolf I need sleep so around 12 o'clock I stopped watching wanted the movie and went to sleep.**

"**Desire wake up time to get ready for school" Emmett said as I was waking up from my good sleep. I was like man. So I got up and put on my patched gray acid wash skinny jeans, my plaid shirt that went from white to black, my love ring, white pearls, black bangle, silver bracelets, and my black and white check belt, my black leather shoes, my diamond earrings and my studs. Emmett was wearing some black skinnies, a black and white belt and some studs and some black shoes and a sweater. I didn't care about what the rest of them were wearing. I didn't know they had got me a car a black bugatti veryon 16.4. I was like so hyper! So when we get to the school and we already have our schedules and my first class was with jasper and alice. So we walk into the classroom and we hang our coats up. Ya'll know me I walk with confidence. I saw this girl named whatever and she was looking at me like what the fuck and I sat down in the seat and shit so the bitch still looking at me. I would've been ok if I didn't have to sit in the back beside her table and she kept looking at me like I was trash! So me and my smart mouth had to say something to the little whore. Just hopefully we don't ghet the arguing and I don't start cussing her out in Spanish.**


End file.
